Love in Eternity
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang kesetiaan cinta Matt kepada Near bahkan hingga pada akhir hayatnya. Warning : Lemon, Yaoi.  Review please...


**Tittle : Love in Eternity**

**Disclaimer : Death Note -Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata-**

**Pairs : Matt & Near, slight of Matt & Mello**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Typos, OOC characters, Yaoi.**

Hari ini, tanggal 24 Agustus, bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku, kulihat dirimu menangisi sebuah kuburan dengan sebuah batu nisan yang berhiaskan bunga lily putih. Dari bola matamu yang hijau mengkilap itu dapat kulihat dengan jelas air matamu jatuh membasahi kedua pipimu. Dirimu terlihat begitu terpukul sambil menatapi sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Nate River' di atasnya.

Ya, kini diriku telah tiada. Pada hari itu aku telah kuhembuskan nafas terakhirku di sebuah rumah sakit pada pukul 3 dini hari. Seperti yang telah dokter katakan sebelumnya, bahwa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi. Kanker otak yang menggerogoti diriku sudah tidak dapat ditolong lagi dan seperti yang kalian ketahui sekarang, tubuhku telah terbujur kaku di dalam sebuah peti berbentuk persegi panjang yang telah dikuburkan ke dalam tanah.

Namun, sepertinya dirimu tetap tidak dapat merelakan kepergianku saat itu. Kulihat air matamu mengalir begiu deras, bahkan lebih deras dari hujan yang turun selama prosesi pemakamanku. Kenapa, Matt? Kenapa kau terus menangisi kepergianku? Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu, aku hanya tidak dapat berada di sampingmu. Jadi, kumohon hapuslah air matamu itu.

Namun, kau tidak dapat mendengarkanku kala itu. Dirimu telah tenggelam ke dalam kesedihan yang amat dalam akibat kehilangan diriku. Sebenarnya, yang sedih bukan hanya dirimu, aku juga, Matt. Namun, sekeras apapun aku meminta, kesempatan untuk hidup lagi adalah hal yang begitu mustahil.

**.**

**.**

Setelah prosesi pemakaman telah usai, dirimu yang ditemani oleh sahabat setiamu, Mello, tetap tinggal untuk melihat makamku. Kau duduk bersimpuh dan tetap menangis dan menangis. Cukup! Kumohon hapus air matamu, Matt. Kesedihanmu tidak akan berbuah apa-apa sekarang.

Namun, kala itu, dalam keadaan sadar ataupun tidak, aku mendengarmu mengikrarkan sebuah janji di depan makamku. Sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengusap air matamu engkau mengucapkan janji ini kepadaku...

"Aku berjanji padamu, Nate River, atas hidup dan matiku aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Aku juga berjanji bahwa tidak akan ada yang dapat menggantikan posisimu di dalam hatiku hingga saatnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi,"

Konyol sekali kau mengucapkan janji itu! Tidak tahukah engkau bahwa kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa aku? Kini aku telah tiada, saatnya kau menulis lembaran baru akan hidupmu. Namun, sifat keras kepalamu itu pastilah akan jadi penghalang. Ya, karena cintamu kepadaku, matamu telah dibutakan. Namun, sepertinya kau tidak keberatan sama sekali dan malah mengucapka janji konyol seperti itu.

Setelah mengucapkan janjimu itu, kau berbalik ke arah sahabatmu, Mello. Dengan wajah yang lesu dan tangan yang terkulai lemas kau berjalan ke arahnya. Kau hampiri dia dan menepuk bahunya...

"Kita pulang..."

Ucapmu dengan nada terisak sembari berbalik meninggalkan makamku. Namun ke manakah kau akan pulang? Oh, aku ingat. Pastilah engkau akan mengistirahatkan dirimu di sebuah apartemen yang engkau sewa di daerah luar kota yang cukup sepi penduduknya. Aku pun masih ingat tujuanmu menyewa apartemen itu, yaitu agar aku dapat beristirahat dengan tenang selama perawatan untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku ini.

Engkau telah memasuki mobilmu dan pergi, namun aku yakin perasaan cintamu yang begitu dalam masih kau simpan rapat-rapat di lubuk hatimu.

Dirimu dan juga sahabat karibmu itu telah sampai di apartemen tempat kita berdua tinggal dulu. Dan dengan perlahan kau membuka kenop pintunya dan berjalan masuk. Seketika itu juga kenangan-kenangan tentang diriku yang terekam jelas dalam memorimu muncul kembali.

Tubuhmu yang serasa tidak kuat untuk menahan rasa perih di hatimu itu langsung jatuh lesu ke lantai. Aku tahu bahwa dirimu merasa sangat tidak tahan akan semua ini, akan semua kenangan yang selalu muncul dalam ingatanmu setiba di apartemen ini. Jadi, dengan berat hati kau katakan niatmu untuk pindah kepada Mello yang dengan begitu sabar memapahmu menuju ke kamar.

Malam itu juga kau berencana untuk pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu. Semua barang-barangmu telah kau kemas dalam sebuah koper ukuran sedang yang kau taruh di sudut ruangan. Hanya satu barang yang tidak kau masukkan ke dalam koper tersebut, yaitu sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk salib yang terbuat dari emas putih, yang berhiaskan berlian di tengahnya. Bukan karena harganya yang begitu mahal makanya kau tidak menaruhnya di dalam koper seperti benda-benda yang lainnya. Namun, karena itulah satu-satunya benda yang kau anggap begitu berharga, bahkan melebihi nyawamu sendiri.

Gantungan kunci berbentuk salib itu adalah hadiah terakhir yang dapat kuberikan kepadamu sebelum kepergianku. Aku memesan gantungan kunci tersebut secara khusus untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke 22. Masih terekam dalam ingatanku bagaimana senangnya dirimu saat menerima hadiah itu dariku. Wajahmu terlihat begitu berbinar-binar, dan kau memelukku dengan begitu eratnya sembari mencium keningku dengan lembut. Kedua bola matamu yang menawan itu menatapku dengan hangat, dan mereka seakan-akan dapat mengatakan kepadaku perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau berjalan keluar bersama Mello sambil masing-masing menjinjing satu koper, lalu pergi menuju mobilmu. Mello yang menemanimu sedari tadi hanya bisa diam membisu, karena ia tahu bahwa dirimu masih terpukul akan kergianku.

Kau memacu mobilmu dengan kencang, seakan-akan kau ingin beradu balap di tengah jalanan malam yang sepi itu. Sambil menelan ludah engkau menambah kecepatan mobilmu sampai ke titik 180km/jam di _speedometer_ mobilmu. Namun, kau tidak takut sama sekali. Bagaikan orang yang begitu putus asa engkau tetap melaju di jalanan dan tidak menghiraukan sahabat karibmu yang memerintahkanmu untuk mengurangi laju mobilmu.

Apa kau bodoh, hah? Dan apa kau sudah tuli sehingga tidak mendengarkan perkataan sahabatmu sendiri untuk mengurangi kecepatannya? Cih, berapa kali harus kubilang bahwa kau harus sesekali mendengarkan perkataan sahabatmu itu? Bagaimana jika perbuatan cerobohmu ini dapat mengakibatkan kecelakan lalu lintas yang sangat parah?

"Kumohon, dengarkanlah Mello, Matt..."

Entah dengan cara bagaimana kau dapat mendengar sepatah kata yang kuucapkan, dan seketika itu juga kau memberhentikan mobilmu di tengah jalan yang mana membuat sahabatmu, Mello, jatuh terjerembab ke depan.

Jantungmu berdetak begitu kencang. Seakan-akan tidak percaya engkau mengedipkan kepalamu berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan bahwa hal itu bukanlah mimpi. Ya, hal itu bukanlah mimpi, itu adalah suaraku yang dapat menembus dimensi yang memisahkan kita berdua.

Kau mengepalkan kedua tanganmu dan memukul setir mobilmu dengan frustasi. Kau tahu bahwa aku masih memperhatikanmu dan hal itu membuatmu semakin tersiksa. Kau tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kau nyalakan lagi mesin mobilmu. Kali ini kau mengendarai mobilmu dengan perlahan, dan hal itu membuat Mello yang sudah membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit lega, begitu pula denganku.

Di perjalanan, kau memutar radio untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh saat menyetir. Sesaat setelah radio mobilmu dinyalakan, terlantun sebuah lagu sendu yang dinyanyikan Tony Braxton, yang mana membuat hatimu menangis lagi...

_Don't leave me all this pain…_

_Don't leave me out in the rain…_

_Come back and bring back my smile…_

_Come and take these tears away…_

_I need your arms to hold me now…_

_The nights are so unkind…_

_Bring back those night when I held you beside me…_

Tanpa disadari, titik-titik air yang terasa hangat menetes dari pelupuk matamu. Titik-titik air tersebut mengalir semakin deras seiring dengan lantunan lagu yang semakin terdengar pilu.

_Unbreak my heart..._

_Say you'll love me again..._

_Undo this hurt you caused…_

_When you walked out the door…_

_And walked out of my life…_

_Un-cry these tears…_

_I cried so many nights…_

_Unbreak my heart…_

Air matamu mengalir dengan deras setelah mendengar lantunan lagu yang terdengar melalui _speaker _radio mobilmu. Lagu yang berisi seluruh harapanmu tentangku membuatmu menangis sekali lagi. Namun, di sela-sela air matamu itu, Mello menepuk bahummu dengan lembut...

"Biar aku yang menyetir," ucapnya sembari memberikan selembar tisu kepadamu.

Engkau hanya mengangguk pelan dan memarkirkan mobilmu di pinggir jalan secara perlahan. Setelah berganti posisi dengan Mello, engkau hanya duduk terdiam di bangku belakang. Sembari menggenggam gantungan kunci yang kuberikan padamu dengan erat, kau merebahkan kepalamu dan menangis lagi. Perlahan-lahan matamu tertutup karena lelah menangis. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas kau telah tertidur pulas saat itu, dan Mello yang tidak sengaja melihatmu tertidur hanya dapat tersenyum kecil.

Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menderita seperti ini, Matt. Bukan maksudku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu, namun ini sudah menjadi suratan takdir yang harus kulalui. Aku pun tahu bahwa kau begitu tersiksa dengan ketiadaanku di sisimu. Namun asal kau tahu saja, aku akan tetap mengawasimu dari sini. Kuharap kau mengerti itu Matt...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah manismu yang sedang tertidur itu masih dapat kurasakan dengan tanganku. Walaupun kau, maupun Mello tidak dapat melihatku, tetapi setidaknya kalian dapat merasakan kehadiranku walau hanya sesaat.

Kulihat wajahmu yang sedang tertidur itu memancarkan senyum kecil. Manis. Wajahmu yang tertidur sambil tersenyum itu terlihat begitu manis. Entah mimpi apa yang sedang kau alami malam itu, namun, kuharap engkau sedang bermimpi tentangku.

Mello membawamu ke sebuah losmen yang letaknya berlawanan arah dari tempat tinggalmu sebelumnya. Ia membangunkanmu dari tidur lelapmu dan menyuruhmu beristirahat di kamar losmen yang telah ia pesan. Engkau berjalan dengan mengantuk sambil membawa kopermu menuju ke kamar, diikuti dengan Mello yang berjalan di belakangmu sembari mengawasi gerak lambanmu itu.

Kau merebahkan tubuhmu di atas satu-satunya kasur yang ada di kamar berukuran 20 x 25m tersebut. Kamar itu memang nampak kecil, namun, aku tahu pasti bahwa hanya ruangan itu sajalah yang dapat membuat dirimu merasa nyaman. Setelah itu, tanpa disuruh pun kau telah tertidur dengan lelap di atas kasur karena kelelahan.

Mello hanya duduk di pinggir kasur tempatmu tertidur, sambil memandangi setiap inci bagian tubuhmu, mulai dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia memandangmu dengan tatap mata sayu, dan desahan pelan pun terdengar darinya.

Aku tahu betul bahwa sahabatmu itu telah menyimpan perasaan kepadamu sejak dulu. Sejak berada di _Wammy's House _ia pun selalu ada bersamamu. Namun, ia dapat menahan perasaannya hingga kini karena ia tahu bahwa hatimu berkata lain.

Tak bosan-bosannya ia memandangimu, dan dapat tergambar dengan jelas di matanya mengenai perasaan sukanya kepadamu. Digenggamnya tanganmu dengan lembut dan perlahan ia mencium jari-jemarimu yang panjang. Begitu inginnya Mello memilikimu. Hasrat dan rasa cintanya kepadamu sangatlah besar sehingga ia masih mampu memandangmu dan menemanimu hingga kini. Dan aku tahu bahwa hal itu tidak akan pernah pudar sampai kapan pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya kau terbangun dari tidurmu dan mendapati bahwa Mello juga sedang tertidur lelap di sebelahmu. Lalu, kau membuka tirai jendela dan membiarkan sinar mentari pagi yang hangat masuk dan menyapa kehidupanmu. Kau membangunkan Mello dan menyuruhnya untuk berganti pakaian. Dengan senyum jahilmu engkau menyuruhnya untuk bergerak cepat, karena perutmu yang kelaparan sudah tidak dapat menunggu lagi.

Setelah itu kalian berdua pergi menuju sebuah rumah makan yang berada tidak jauh dari losmen tempat tinggalmu. Engkau memesan roti isi lapis keju kesukaanmu dan Mello hanya memilih untuk minum kopi karena ia sedang tidak berselera makan.

Dengan lahap kau menyantap menu sarapan pagi kesukaanmu, dan kau habiskan dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Mello yang duduk tepat di depanmu hanya dapat tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu yang belum bisa hilang. Dan hal itu membuat sebuah senyum kecil muncul kembali dan menghiasi pipimu yang putih nan cantik itu.

Sayang sekali yang berada di sampingmu saat itu adalah Mello. Sebenarnya hatiku merasa sedikit terpukul melihatmu berduaan dengan Mello, namun, aku harus sadar bahwa tempatku bukanlah di sampingmu lagi. Jadi, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku maupun dirimu dapat melupakan kenangan-kenangan yang ada di masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Musim demi musim pun telah berganti, dan tak terasa 2 tahun telah berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya. Umurmu telah mencapai 24 tahun sekarang. Dan dapat kukatakan dengan pasti bahwa kau, telah dapat merelakan kepergianku.

Kini dapat kulihat kau berjalan menuju apartemen tempat di mana kau dan Mello tinggal. Kau memasuki apartemenmu yang berada di tengah-tengah kota New York bersamaan dengan Mello. Nampaknya kau dan Mello baru saja pulang dari sebuah klub malam tempat di mana kau dan Mello sering minum.

Hm... Sejak kapan kau minum? Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau suka meminum minuman keras. Sudahlah, tidak heran jika kau telah berubah. Karena dua tahun itu adalah jangka waktu yang cukup lama, dan orang pastilah akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kau berjalan dengan keadaan mabuk sembari digotong oleh sahabat setiamu, Mello. Sesampainya di apartemen, kalian berdua langsung memasuki kamar. Namun, siapa yang mengira tentang kejadian yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Mello ternyata mengambil kesempatannya untuk mengetahui tentang dirimu jauh lebih dalam pada malam itu.

Diciumnya bibirmu dengan ganas tanpa membiarkan dirimu mendapatkan ruang untuk mengelak. Setelah itu dibukanya bajumu dengan lihai dan cepat sehingga nampaklah dadamu yang bidang dan begitu mulus. Sementara ia sedang asyik bermain dengan bibirmu, kau hanya dapat terlihat pasrah atas segala tindakan yang ia lakukan terhadapmu.

Tidak puas dengan bibir, lalu ia menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutmu dan mengajak lidahmu yang sejak tadi bersembunyi untuk bermain. Di sela-sela ciuman yang panas tersebut lidah kalian menari-nari dengan lincah. Ternyata lidahmu tidak mau kalah dengan lidah miliknya yang sedang berusaha keras untuk memenangkan pertarungan sengit itu.

Ternyata yang menjadi pemenang adalah Mello. Dan setelah itu, dihempaskannya tubuhmu ke atas kasur dan diciumnya lehermu yang terekspos dengan jelas di depannya. Dijilatnya, diciumnya, dan dihisapnya lehermu dengan begitu beringas sehingga terciptalah banyak _kissmark _di sekitar lehermu.

Kau hanya dapat mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang dapat membuatnya semakin berhasrat untuk mengetahui setiap bagian dirimu lebih lanjut. Kali ini ia beralih dari bagian leher menuju ke bagian dadamu yang bidang. Dilihatnya tonjolan berwarna merah muda yang ada di dadamu dan dijilatinya, dihisapnya, dan digigitnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sekali lagi, keluar suara desahan dari mulutmu yang terdengar bagaikan simfoni indah di telinganya.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu senang dan bergairah untuk merasakan setiap inci tubuhmu yang putih dan mulus, sementara kau hanya dapat terbaring pasrah layaknya orang yang sudah tidak memiliki tenaga. Kali ini, sahabatmu yang berambut pirang itu mencoba melepaskan celana panjang dan _boxer-_mu, sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah tubuhmu yang polos, tanpa ditutupi sehelai benang pun.

Mello yang nampak begitu tidak sabaran langsung menjilati tubuhmu dari atas hingga ke bawah. Dan sampailah ia ke 'kejantananmu' yang telah berdiri dengan posisi tegak. Seketika itu juga kau menjadi terkejut saat Mello mulai mejilati 'kejantananmu' itu dari bagian bawah hingga ke bagian paling atas.

Tapi sepertinya Mello tidak menanggapi ekspresi kagetmu barusan, dan ia malah terlihat semakin asyik memainkan kejantananmu. Dimasukkannya kejantananmu ke dalam mulutnya dan digerakkannya kejantanmu itu dengan gerakan maju dan mundur. Dengan tempo yang begitu lambat namun pasti, Mello tetap melakukan hal itu pada kejantananmu.

Desahan yang kau keluarkan semakin nyaring seiring dengan semakin cepatnya tempo permainan Mello akan kejantananmu. Dan setelah dirimu nampak siap, Mello langsung mengeluarkan kejantananmu dari dalam mulutnya dan malah memasukkan tiga buah jarinya ke dalam mulutmu.

"Jilatlah..."

Mello menyuruhmu untuk menjilat ketiga jarinya dan kau melakukannya dengan cepat. Kau menjilati setiap inci jari-jarinya yang panjang dengan begitu nikmat sembari membayangkan bahwa kau sedang menjitali 'sesuatu' yang lebih besar lagi dari itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Mello langsung menarik jarinya dari dalam mulutmu dan memasukkan salah satu jarinya yang telah basah tersebut ke dalam 'lubang' milikmu yang begitu sempit. Kau mendesah lagi, namun kali ini bukan karena sebuah rasa nikmat, namun, karena rasa sakit yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhmu.

Setelah rasa sakitnya mereda, ia memasukkan lagi jari yang kedua ke dalam 'lubang' milikmu. Sungguh tak dapat kubayangkan bagaimana sakitnya hal tersebut. Dan belum sempat kau menenangkan dirimu, jari yang ketiga telah masuk.

Lalu, digerak-gerakkannya jarinya dalam bentuk zig-zag sementara salah satu jarinya mencari suatu 'titik kenikmatan' yang mana dapat membuatmu berteriak akan namanya. Setelah ditemukannya 'titik' tersebut maka dicabutnya ketiga jari penyiksa itu dari dalam lubangmu.

Namun, sesuatu yang lebih besar telah menanti untuk masuk. Dan benar saja, belum sempat kau mengambil nafas barang sedetik Mello sudah mrmbuka celananya dan memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubangmu. Kau berteriak dengan keras akibat rasa sakit yang ditimbulkannya.

Sesaat setelah kejantanan Mello sepenuhnya memasuki 'lubang' milikmu, maka dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat ia mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Sakit. Hanya itu yang dapat kau rasakan. Namun setelah kau mulai terbiasa maka Mello menaikkan tempo gerakannya yang semula lambat menjadi cepat dan lebih cepat.

Hal itu membuatmu berteriak dengan kecangnya di sela-sela rasa sakit yang begitu dahsyat. Namun, di balik segala rasa sakit itu ternyata terdapat kenikmatan yang begitu besar yang dapat membuatmu seperti melayang di udara. Dan diiringi dengan teriakan-teriakan yang keluar dari mulutmu Mello semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya.

Saat kalian berdua sama-sama ingin mencapai klimaks, tiba-tiba kau meneriakkan sebuah nama yang tidak diduga-duga...

"NEAR...!"

Nama itulah yang terucap dari bibirmu saat itu. Dan setelah itu kalian berdua mencapai klimaks bersama-sama. Lalu, keluarlah cairan yang berwarna putih kekuning-kuningan dari kejantanan kalian masing-masing. Dan, dengan napas terengah-engah Mello mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang milikmu.

Setelah itu, kau duduk di atas kasur sambil menitikkan air mata. Tak disangka-sangka sampai sekarang kau masih mengingat akanku. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kukira engkau telah melupakanku dan janji konyol yang kau ucapkan di depan makamku dulu?

Tepat di sampingmu, Mello menatapmu dengan pandangan sedih. Mello nampaknya tahu mengapa kau menjadi sesedih itu. Ternyata, walaupun dua tahun telah berlalu, ingatanmu tentangku masih terekam dengan jelas di benakmu. Tapi kenapa? Padahal kukira kau telah melupakanku dan mencari jati diri yang baru. Namun, yang kulihat di sini hanya kau yang ternyata masih belum berubah dan masih mempercayai akan cinta yang telah membutakanmu itu.

Mello berusaha menenangkanmu dengan memelukmu dari belakang dan membelai rambutmu yang berwarna merah marun itu. Namun, isak tangismu semakin keras dan terdengar pilu. Kumohon kepadamu, Matt, lupakanlah aku. Tolong lupakan tentang segala kenangan tentang kita berdua, walaupun sakit, memang, tapi aku hanya ingin melihatmu terlepas dari belenggu kenangan masa lalu yang pahit.

Kau ambil bajumu yang berserakan di atas lantai, dan kau pasang dengan segera. Kau pergi meninggalkan Mello sendirian kala itu. Mello yang tidak dapat mencegahmu untuk pergi setelah itu memutuskan untuk melihat kepergianmu saja. Dengan air mata yang tumpah dari pelupuk matanya ia membiarkanmu pergi dari apartemen.

Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau telah melukai hati Mello? Ia menunggumu selama ini karena ia begitu mencintaimu, Matt! Tapi mengapa kau kecewakan perasaannya yang tulus itu? Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau bisa begitu buta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu kau melaju dengan kencang menggunakan mobilmu. Entah kemana tujuanmu, aku pun tak tahu. Kau memacu mobilmu begitu cepat tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Matt? Jangan melakukan hal yang begitu gegabah! Ingat, kau harus bertahan hidup. Kau harus bertahan hidup demi aku, Matt!

Dan tiba-tiba, saat kau sedang melaju di sebuah jalur yang sepi, sebuah kereta yangmelaju dengan kencang dari arah kananmu menabrak dan membuat mobilmu terpental jauh. Orang-orang yang melihatmu langsung mengeluarkanmu dari dalam mobil dan membawamu ke rumah sakit.

Naas sekali keadaanmu saat itu, Matt. Bahkan aku pun tidak ingin mengingat-ingat kembali kondisimu saat itu. Keadaanmu yang kritis terbilang sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Dan Mello yang mengetahui hal itu langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit tempatmu dirawat.

Namun sayang, semuanya itu telah terlambat. Kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu sesaat setelah Mello sampai di rumah sakit. Mello memasuki ruangan tempatmu dirawat dan menangis sedih. Aku tahu betapa sedihnya ia saat itu melihat satu-satunya sahabat, sekaligus orang yang ia cintai terbaring tak bernapas di atas ranjang putih rumah sakit.

Esoknya, pemakamanmu dilaksanakan, dan sesuai dengan permintaan Mello, kuburanmu akan diletakkan tepat di sebelah kuburanku. Sekarang, kau pun telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, dan juga pergi meninggalkan Mello yang sedang menangisi kuburmu. Namun aku yakin Mello adalah orang yang kuat, dan ia akan bertahan sampai waktunya ia dipanggil kelak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang kau berada tepat di hadapanku, dengan senyum jahil yang selalu kau berikan kepadaku. Lalu kau berlari menghampiriku dan berkata...

"Lama tak jumpa, malaikatku..."

Setelah itu kau memelukku dengan erat. Hanya perasaan senang yang terpancar dari wajahmu, yang mana dapat membuatku menjadi tersenyum.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, malaikatku..." ucapmu sembari mencium keningku seperti kebiasaan lama yang sering kau lakukan terhadapku dulu.

"Aku juga, Matt..." jawabku dengan wajah gembira bukan kepalang. Dan sekarang, kami dapat hidup bersama lagi di dunia ini, dunia yang entah apaa namanya. Namun kami yakin, tidak akan ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan cinta kami berdua setelah kami berada di sini.

_~Fin~_


End file.
